1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display device having the same, and more particularly, to a backlight assembly having a uniform brightness and a display device having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Among a variety of display devices, a display device having a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is one example, which exhibits improved performance as it takes up less space and is lighter in weight.
A display device with an LCD panel is employed for various kinds of display devices, for example, a monitor, a TV, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a portable multimedia player (PMP).
The LCD panel is a light receiving type of display panel and thus a display device with the LCD panel uses a backlight assembly to provide light to the rear of the LCD panel.
The backlight assembly may use various lamp units such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL), and a hot cathode fluorescent lamp (HCFL), as a light source.
However, when the lamp unit is driven, its lamps generate heat, which increases their respective temperatures. In addition, the temperature of each of the lamps varies depending on its position.
Therefore, since the lamps have different tube currents due to their varying temperatures, the brightness of the light emitted from the lamp unit is not uniform.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a backlight assembly that is capable of generating light having a uniform brightness so that the image quality of a display device can be enhanced.